Hands Tied
by clynch
Summary: Where's my love?


Les vitraux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce offrait une ambiance enveloppante à cette dernière, berçant l'endroit d'une douce couleur ocre qui s'accordaient avec les rayons de Phebus. Le ciel de Manhattan était nuageux, rempli d'une multitudes de sombres cumulus qui menaçaient d'abattre une pluie soudaine sur le ville et ses habitants malgré la présence du Soleil.. Alec se tenait derrière son bureau, assis et les mains croisées devant lui, le regard fixe. Il possédait des yeux bleus, aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été pourtant il semblait qu'en ce jour, son regard s'était lui aussi chargé de sombres nuages, s'accordant avec le ciel de New York. Ses iris étaient aussi sombres qu'un ciel nocturne et contrairement à ce dernier, paisible et calme, seulement habillé d'un manteau de perles lumineuses, son ciel à lui était loin d'être paisible.

Au moment où le ciel se couvrit un peu plus jusqu'à totalement faire disparaître le Soleil, les premières gouttes tombèrent, certaines terminant leur chemin sur les vitraux ou sur le bois du bureau. Les perles salées qui dévalaient les joues du jeune homme tombèrent une à une, un court instant sans même que le jeune homme ne s'en rend compte. Un voile s'était déposé sur les yeux du jeune chasseur d'ombre, assombrissant une fois encore son regard et témoignant du fait qu'il se remémorait un souvenir.

\- Tu es immortel Magnus.

La remarque du nephilim fut cinglante et le sorcier se stoppa net, heurté. Il sembla à ce dernier que son cœur avait raté un battement en entendant la remarque d'Alec et le ton de sa voix. Cela sonnait comme un reproche. Pourtant Alec n'avait aucunement l'intention de reprocher quoi que ce soit à son petit-ami, la question de sa mortalité lui triturait depuis bien trop longtemps l'esprit. Magnus l'aimerait-il toujours dans une vingtaine d'années ? Quand ses yeux auront perdu leur intensité et que ses cheveux ainsi que sa peau auront ternis. Seulement ce n'était pas son apparence le plus important mais en vingt ans, les sentiments de Magnus resteraient-ils les même ? Puissants et inconditionnels. Le doute avait pris place dans l'esprit du plus jeune depuis quelques semaines et il avait bien le droit de douter, son petit-ami était un être immortel qui avait connu des siècles et des siècles de vie et de relation, Alec n'était pas son premier amour. Et s'il se lassait de lui d'ici quelques années ou même quelques mois ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Alec finirait par mourir. Cette réalité avait horrifié le jeune homme qui n'avait, depuis lors, cessé de se poser des questions.

\- Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas la première personne que tu fréquentes Magnus. Il y en a eu des centaines avant moi et il y en aura encore après moi… Et là n'est pas le problème, écoute… J'en sais rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lippes et au moment où Magnus se tourna enfin vers lui il remarqua à quel point le jeune homme était tendu. La question de la mortalité d'Alec s'était posé dans l'esprit du sorcier bien avant qu'Alec lui-même en prenne conscience. Nuit et jour, Magnus s'était trituré l'esprit lui aussi, cette réalité l'avait hantée chaque nuit mais aussi chaque jour et il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse, aucune solution pour contourner la mort, sa décision avait été de vivre au jour le jour sans qu'Alec ne vienne prendre conscience de cette réalité. Une solution égoïste pensa t-il en voyant l'état de son petit-ami. Il s'approcha, silencieusement et s'agenouilla face à lui, remontant son visage à l'aider de son index et son pouce. Des cernes, légèrement violettes et grises trônaient sous les deux iris azurs de son amant. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ce détail ? Alec ne dormait plus et cela depuis des semaines. Il lui sembla que ses pommettes se faisaient plus saillantes et il semblait nager un peu plus dans son sweat qu'habituellement. Cette contestation lui arracha un frisson et il se mordit la lèvre, le sentiment de culpabilité grandissait en lui, depuis combien de temps maintenant se négligeait-il ?

\- Alec.

\- C'est injuste Magnus ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, tu es mon premier amour tandis que moi, je ne suis qu'une relation de plus à ton compteur qui continuera d'augmenter après ma mort. La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que tu seras à mes côtés dans vingt ans sous prétexte que ce sera trop dur pour toi de voir la personne que tu aimes périr à petit feu. Et je ne devrais pas te blamer pour cela, tu es immortel et tu as l'habitude de côtoyer des gens de ton espèce qui ne connaissent pas les conséquences du temps mais je ne peux empêcher ce sentiment réprobateur de grandir en moi. Magnus… À chaque minute qui s'écoule je me rapproche un peu plus de la mort. Alors je t'en prie, si tu as prévu de ne pas rester à mes côtés dans les années à suivre, dis-le moi maintenant et mettons fin à tout cela.

Sa voix s'était brisée au milieu de sa tirade et il avait lutté du mieux qu'il ne pouvait pour éviter que sa tristesse et sa rage ne prennent le dessus sur ses paroles et son esprit. C'était vrai. Il avait tout sacrifié pour Magnus et ce dernier en était bien conscient, qu'avait-il donc sacrifié lui pour Alec ? La culpabilité le tirailla un peu plus en prenant conscience que sans le vouloir, il avait fait souffrir Alec. Doucement, il déposa sa main dans la nuque du jeune brun avant de venir caresser avec délicatesse la joue de ce dernier, baissant la tête. Il la releva cependant assez rapidement et se décida à affronter le regard de son amant.

\- Je n'avais peur de rien parce que je n'avais rien à perdre seulement je t'ai rencontré. Te perdre est ce qui m'effraie le plus aujourd'hui. La vérité c'est que je me suis trop habitué à ne rien partager, à ne penser qu'à moi, à faire des choix égoïstes et à ne pas faire attention aux gens qui m'entourent. Et je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas d'excuses. Le temps ne m'effraie pas Alexander, mes sentiments perdureront toujours, même après vingt ans. Même après tant d'années je serai là, à tes côtés, à t'aimer autant qu'aujourd'hui. Alexander, je n'ai pas ouvert mon cœur à qui que ce soit depuis un siècle jusqu'à ce que je ne te rencontre et je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser partir.

Il avait menti, bien sûr que le temps l'effrayait. Après cela, Magnus l'avait embrassé d'une manière passionnée qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il lui avait semblé, grâce à ce baiser, que toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées et qu'ils étaient liés pour toujours et c'était en paix qu'il s'était finalement endormi, la première fois depuis des semaines, dans les bras du sorcier. Un orage avait finalement éclaté sur tout New York, des éclairs brisaient la noirceur du ciel de temps à autre et un grand coup de tonnerre fit sortir Alec de sa rêverie. Il sursauta et prit conscience de ses joues humides qu'il essuya rapidement avec maladresse. Quelques semaines après cela, Alec avait cherché une quelconque solution à son problème de mortalité et c'est à ce moment que Camille l'avait trouvé. Sauf devenir un vampire, elle avait proposé au jeune chasseur d'ombre un moyen de rendre Magnus mortel et le jeune brun, à l'entente de cette possibilité fut interpellé. Si Alec avait été intrigué par cette fameuse possibilité au départ, les jours qui suivirent lui avaient donné une horrible envie de vomir à la moindre pensée de raccourcir la vie de son petit-ami et il avait simplement décidé de refuser, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire cela à Magnus. Seulement, ce dernier avait vu d'un mauvais œil toute cette histoire et s'était senti trahi par Alec au plus profond de son être, il avait mis fin à leur relation après lui avoir dit je t'aime et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Ce souvenir lui donna presque envie de vomir, autant que quand il avait pensé à la proposition de Camille. Il se leva et se dirigea face aux vitraux, observant les gouttes d'eau dévalant ces derniers d'une vitesse folle. Il attrapa et alluma son téléphone, s'heurtant à un écran vide de notifications ; Magnus avait coupé tout contact avec lui depuis.


End file.
